Wrong Choices
by LastLoveKlaroline
Summary: Alternate scene for 4x16 where Caroline walks in on Klaus and Hayley and it's aftermath.
1. Wrong Choices

Wrong Choices - (alternate Caroline/Klaus/Hayley scene for 4x16)

Tyler was gone, he was gone and he wasn't coming back...

The realization set in and she broke down crying. When the tears were done shedding, a new feeling set in, she didn't even realize how volatile it made her feel until one name came to her mind. Klaus. She needed someone to blame in this moment. She was tired of crying, it was not the kind of girl she wanted to be. She needed to do something about it, to let someone know what their actions had caused.

So she headed over to the Mikaelson Mansion and what she found there provoked a very different kind of reaction as appose to her earlier feelings of anger. This was another form of rage.

She didn't knock, he'd probably heard her outside the door already, it would just slow her down. She heard rustling noises coming from the other end of the house. As she focused her hearing she realized it was a man, Klaus, and a woman she didn't recognize yet. When she turned the corner two figures were standing very close, too close, they seemed to be wrapped around each other standing in the middle of the room. And then the face of the unknown woman became clear, it was Hayley. And Klaus. They were kissing and groping and the shock of it was paralyzing but it didn't last long before Caroline's body moved faster than her thoughts and while Hayley was helping Klaus to rid himself of his shirt she flew into Hayley with a force she'd never used before slamming the wolf and herself into the wall causing the wood to splinter around them.

She had come here to confront Klaus however now she found her hatred directed at Hayley. She was beating the crap out of the traitor wolf and couldn't seem to slow herself down or hold any restraint.

Klaus was stunned himself, there was nothing to focus on but a blonde blur throwing a brunette around. He thought to himself for a moment and turned to pick up his shirt putting it back on.

_"Come now Love, can we solve this issue without destroying my furnishings."_

His voice snapped her back. She whipped around to look at Klaus, shoving Hayley on the ground and leaving her behind.

_"DON'T CALL ME LOVE!" _She sped infront of him pushing him backwards with both her hands pushing against his chest.

_"HOW COULD YOU? WITH HER! SHE'S! YOU'RE! GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"_

Klaus looked shocked, he tilted his head to one side, studying Caroline's face.

_"Is that jealousy i detect?" _He smirked.

Caroline was still fuming not finding him charming in the least.

_"WHAT is she doing here Klaus?" _Caroline was standing planted in front of him her eyes demanding an answer.

_"I've been questioning her about Katerina and the coveted cure."_

Caroline scoffed before her face turned hard, her lips pressed into a line as she turned hearing Haley rise behind her.

_"And why is it your business? Afraid I'm trying to steal your Back Up Boyfriend?"_

Caroline took a step closer.

_"Ohh no, you've already done your damage. Or did you forget about snapping my neck."_

Klaus's brows tightened and his gaze focused on Hayley's face, her body language was cocky and unapologetic.

_"Or how it was YOU who told Klaus about Tyler's plan which provoked his massacre on the hybrids and then Tyler's own MOTHER!"_ Caroline's body was frozen bent forwood towards Hayley but you could see her eyes shaking with pure fury.

Hayley's head slowly bowed down and then snapped back up throwing her hair from her face that was now pressed tightly.

Klaus stepped from behind Caroline between her and Hayley._ "I think you better leave Little Wolf."_ Hayley's eye's questioned Klaus..._"But you said."_ She told him pointedly.

He stepped closer, his face stern. _"Run along." _His eyebrows raising giving her a final warning.

She looked past Klaus and at Caroline who was glaring at her like a wild cat ready to pounce.

Klaus and Caroline turned as they watched Haley walk past them towards the hallway to the front door.

_"Caroline." _Klaus stretched a hand towards her close to touching her arm.

_"Don't." _It was numb and short.

His arm and head fell from watching the back of Caroline.

_"Tyler's never coming back."_ She let that hang in the air around them for a moment before turning slowly to look at Klaus. His head lifting to meet her eyes, they were cold. He couldn't see that light he was so fond of.

_"And you keep making the wrong choices."_ She shot at him but stayed with his gaze as his face seemed to sink in and his eyes twitched and his lips quivered for a fraction of a second before he stiffened back up.

She turned and walked as he stood watching her leave.


	2. Apology

She was too angry to cry. A part of her felt like the anger was almost irrational. Her thoughts were no longer focused on Tyler as they should be. They were replaying and circling the disgusting act she had walked in on. She didn't understand how or why that had been happening. Mostly why it seemed to infuriate her so much. She decided to focus her frustration into cleaning up the Salvatore house after Elena's impromptu bash. Harshly throwing used napkins and cups into a trash bag and finishing off the ones that weren't empty yet.

_"Desperate times I take it." _He teased walking in on Caroline finishing off a drink. She glared at him after throwing a cup in the bag and picking up another.

_"I take it our favorite hybrid has contacted you. Any chance you'll just give up where's he's hiding?" _Caroline scoffed, annoyed with his question.

_"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you! But you know that, and I really don't feel like talking about it. Especially to you!" _Klaus's face was hard for a second, he blinked and let his head fall, bringing it back up to reveal a more inquisitive look.

_"Well than lets talk about your little outburst at my house last night. What were you doing there?" _Caroline continued to vigorously clean up the room avoiding looking at Klaus.

_"I was there to tell you Tyler's never coming back. So there's no reason to stay here and continue ruining all our lives." _He couldn't see her face but he could hear the hate in her voice. He swallowed hard and walked up behind her, she stopped but didn't turn around.

_"And your attack on the little wolf girl."_ His breath was moving threw her hair past her ears.

_"She snapped your neck, is this true."_ His face grew softer. She stepped away to pick up another cup finishing it off. Turning around to face him she caught his face and paused a moment.

_"Yes."_ She let out heavily.

_"When she saw that her little plan was falling apart she snapped my neck in the bathroom of the Mystic Grill and left me there, to, as you know, let you in on Tyler's plan with the Hybrids. Who were just people that wanted their free will back. And you killed them all. Because of her and her backstabbing little plot."_ She had grown angry again as she unloaded on him. He stood listening to her. And for a moment she thought she saw a wave or remorse when she mentioned the Hybrids but the look was fleeting and his face turned into his usual confident look.

_"And your apparent distaste in my choice of shagging partner? Was that all because she hurt your feelings?" _Caroline laughed into the air and her eyes came back down to meet his.

_"It was because every time you do one thing good you screw it all up by doing something else ten times worse. You helped with the dagger but you pit your sister against our friends for the cure. You let Tyler go but only to make him spend the rest of his life running scared."_ She was yelling at him, her face fierce with anger and he watched it all with unwavering attention. And then something changed in her face, there was something sadder, more personal about what she was saying next.

_"And you saved me."_ She stopped for a moment dropping her shoulders and hands to her sides and her head to the left looking to his face.

_"Which I thought confirmed that you felt something but clearly if you could go and."_ She stopped short. Looking down at the floor and shaking her head with her mouth pursed hard.

That was it. The reason he was there. The answer he was looking for, she had given it to him. It was an answer he was sure she couldn't even admit to herself but she was angry and with anger comes passion and with passion comes love. But she wasn't ready to admit it yet. Caroline was the most humane vampire he had ever met. She needed to deal with her feelings in her own way. He would not force it out of her, but he wouldn't be leaving any time soon either, for he wanted to be around when she finally realized it.

They had been standing in front of each other, Caroline looking down, him thinking to himself. Before Klaus could think of what to say next Caroline's body tensed up again and she looked up, her face hard, she stared in the eyes and seemed to grow angrier. Her hands sprang up pushing Klaus back away from her. He stumbled back on his feet. He felt no anger of his own at the action however. He just laughed to himself which only seemed to anger her more.

_"Why'd you have to do this huh?"_ She was questioning him, both with her voice and her eyes. _"_

_Why do you always have to ruin everyone else's life just to get what you want?"_ She was almost crying she was so upset, pleading with him for the answer. He wasn't sure what he could say to appease her, to help her understand, he wasn't even sure himself what the answer was. So he would give her an apology, the only one he could make honestly. Looking past her he offered an _"I'm not sure." _And then his face switched from thinking to looking at Caroline and walking right up in front of her again.

_"But I do apologize, that my affinity for balance when I am wronged has directly affected your life and your happiness._" Her eyes focused hard at him, her arms crossing. _"Well it's a little late for that now isn't it."_ His confidence left his face and he took a step back.

_"Just go."_ She snapped, picking up the garbage bag and continuing her cleaning. His eyes flickered and his face fell as he turned around to start leaving, glimpsing over his shoulder back at Caroline he left her with one explanation he could offer.

_"As far as Hayley goes, there was no love in what was happening there, just something that happens when your not good enough for what you truly want."_ Caroline lifted her head slowly. She didn't turn to look as he walked out the door for fear of that bit of humanity she caught glimpses of tearing at her resolve against him. Again she found herself thinking about his words, his face, his eyes, and not the one he drove away from her life.


End file.
